She Named Him Jack
by keliz2005
Summary: When she’d used the last of her strength to beg him to protect their son after she was gone, he’d never regretted a promise he’d made more, yet still he could not refuse her. So here he was, about to fulfill her final wish. OneShot. Slightly confusing.


Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. Disney does. But I wish I did.

A/N: This story came to me when I was reading some rumours for AWE, but there are no spoilers, so no worries. It might be confusing at the end, but everything you need to know is in the story.

* * *

**She Named Him Jack**

He'd sworn to himself he'd never return to this place when he left two years ago, after rescuing his lover from the gallows and the place that had condemned the Governor's daughter to hang to death for throwing her lot in with him, a pirate. He did not want to be here, but he had made a promise to his love, and he intended to keep it.

He'd been flabbergasted when she came to him one evening while he was on watch and told him she was with child. He'd never even thought about children before that night. He'd supposed he should have, seeing as he had been no stranger to women's beds for years before finally taking her into his. He'd never given children a second thought. And here she'd been telling him he was going to be a father. He'd had no idea what he'd been in for, but she'd wanted the babe so much, and he couldn't deny her anything. When she'd used the last of her strength to beg him to protect their son after she was gone, he'd never regretted a promise he'd made more, yet still he could not refuse her. So here he was, about to fulfill her final wish.

His ship was anchored in a hidden cove close enough for him to reach his destination and be back before sunrise. That is, if he didn't run into any trouble along the way, which he was fairly certain he would. The crew were busy lowering the longboat. The sun was setting. It was time to go. He made his way towards the first mate, who was holding his precious cargo. He checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. The crew had their orders. If he wasn't back by dawn, weigh anchor, and leave.

"Are ye sure ye want to be doin this, Cap'n?" he asked.

"What other choice do I have?" he countered as he lowered himself into the longboat. He took the bundle in the first mates arms and cradled it in his. He looked down into the baby's face, and all he could see was his beloved that he'd lost.

"But given him up…" his first mate shook his head.

"I promised her I'd protect him." He carefully placed his son down on the bottom of the boat. "Best place for him is away from me."

The trip to shore was thankfully uneventful. His son was luckily a quiet baby, otherwise he might have alerted the soldiers on guard to their presence. He hid the boat and made his way through the streets towards the Governor's Mansion with his son, careful to avoid anyone. He was nearing the gates of the mansion when the baby started crying. Ducking behind a neighbours shed, he tried to quiet the baby.

"Hush, little one. We're almost there, son." He looked out from behind the shed. Two soldiers were making the rounds near the gates. They didn't appear to have heard the wailing though. He said a prayer to whatever gods were listening, thanking them for small favours.

"Come on now, there's a good lad." His son seemed to be quieting too, but still he whimpered. "That'll have to do."

He took another glance around the shed to see where the soldiers were. They had moved off. Looking around to see if anyone else was watching, he took off for the gates. They mercifully weren't locked when he got to them. He didn't know what he would have done if he had to climb them with the child in his arms. He pushed the gates open enough for him to squeeze through, before closing them again. He gotten inside the gates, now he needed to get inside the house. He hadn't really planned this far ahead. He'd figured he would have been caught by now.

"Guess I could knock?" he said, looking down to his son for confirmation. When none was forthcoming, he shrugged and went to the door anyway and knocked.

It opened to reveal a butler.

"May I help you, sir?" the butler asked disdainfully.

"I'd like a word with the Gov'nor."

"I'm sorry. The Governor is a very busy man. He does not have time to meet with every beggar off the streets." The butler tried to shut the door, but he slammed his free hand against it.

"I think he'll want to here this. It's about his daughter." That seemed to spark some interest in the man.

"Very well. Come in, sir." He shut the door and took great care to lock it. "This way sir." He followed him into the drawing room. "You may wait here. The Governor will be with you shortly." He said as he left. If he'd noticed the baby in his arms, he made no comment.

He'd never been in the mansion before this night. He must admit he was impressed. High ceilings, luxurious furniture, he expected no expense was spared in building it. This was the house his beloved had spent most of her life in.

"Not a bad house, is it son," he said to his child.

"I would thank the decorators for you, sir, if I knew your name," a voice said behind him, a voice he recognised. He slowly turned around.

"Ye already know me name, Gov'nor."

The shock on the older man's face was evident. He grasped the back of the chair beside him. "Captain Sparrow?" he whispered.

He stepped forward. "Aye."

"I can't- I don't believe it." He sat down heavily in the chair. "When Gerald said I had a visitor with news of the daughter, I figured it to be another mysterious drifter who'd claimed to have seen her in some nameless port. I never thought it would be you."

"I never thought I'd be standing here either, but here I am."

"I ought to have you arrested," he threatened.

"But ye won't."

He sighed, "But I won't." His focus shifted from the captain's face to the bundle in his arms. "Is that-?"

"Aye."

"A boy?" he questioned. With nod, he confirmed his guess.

The governor's face seemed to crumble. "It's as I feared then. She's dead."

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The Governor bowed his head for a moment before lifting it to face him again. He pointed to the baby. "May I hold him?"

"Oh. Uh, here." He passed his son into his grandfather's arms and sat in the chair across from them.

The old man's face seemed to light up once more. "He looks just like her, doesn't he?"

"Aye," he said wistfully. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two pieces of parchment. He handed them over. "The top one's for ye from her." The Governor looked at both of them.

"And the other?"

He stood up. "It's for him, when he's older. Whether ye give it to him or not is up to ye." He started for the door.

"Captain?"

He stopped but didn't turn. "Aye?"

"What is his name?"

He took a breath and sighed. "She named him Jack."

The Governor listened to the door shut behind the man before taking a seat in the chair again. The little child in his arms seemed to be unaware of the trouble taking place around him. He picked up the letter from his daughter and read.

_Dearest Father,_

_I'm afraid that my time in this world has come to an end. I leave behind only one regret, that I never had the chance to say a proper goodbye to you before my darling came to rescue me. Please do not blame him, father, for I chose this life. I was not destined to for a life of society and its rules. I wanted the freedom to choose my own way, and I found it all at a pirate's side. He's given me all I could ever ask for and more, father. Including a son. Your first, and I fear, only grandchild. My beautiful Jack._

_My days are short, and so must be this letter, for I am weak and haven' t the strength to write all I need the world to know before I am gone. All I shall say is I love you, Father and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Maria_


End file.
